


Valentine's Day Drabbles x 6

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles for Valentine's Day and my (current) favorite ships.  Sort of NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Drabbles x 6

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes (MCU), Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson(DC Comics), Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy(DC Comics), Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne (DC Comics), Sasha Hadley/Zeke Parker (Original Fiction/Wizardverse), Alexandra Andrade/Isabella Pulido (Original Fiction/Temptation Valley)

## Memories - Steve/Bucky

Bucky remembers sharing cheap chocolates from a half-crushed box that they'd gotten on sale.

He remembers playfully fighting with Steve for the pieces of chocolate with cherry liqueur in them -- and then hand-feeding them to him anyway when he won.

He remembers the way that Steve would laugh at him and kiss him when he didn't.

Chocolate flavored kisses. The press of a sticky-sweet mouth against his. Steve's body held tight against his in a bed that'd been too small for them to share since the moment they moved into that mouldering tenement.  

Bucky doesn't remember everything, not yet.

But how could he forget _that_?

## Night Out - Bruce/Dick

It's weird being out with Bruce-as-Bruce on Valentine's Day.

Dick fidgets a little in his chair, wishing for a moment that he hadn't demanded a proper night out instead of their usual secluded dinner in front of the fireplace.  Because at least at the manor, they have a semblance of privacy.  Seated in a restaurant with what feels like every eye in Gotham City on them makes Dick feel like he's in an aquarium.

"Relax," Bruce murmurs, reaching out across the table to clasp one of Dick's hands in one of his.  They both ignore the sound of sighing and the tell-tale clicks of about half a dozen smartphones taking photos of their moment. "Just ignore everyone else. Right now, they don't matter."

Easy for Bruce to say when he's not the one getting described as a gold-digger in newspapers and on websites across the world.

Dick sighs, pushing the thought out of his head with more than a little effort before he manages a smile for Bruce.  He knows, even before Bruce's eyebrows arch upward, that it isn't one of his best.

"Don't look at me like that," Dick mutters, finding himself smiling a real smile at that. "I just didn't expect people to be so interested in what we ate for dinner or even the fact that we were out having dinner."

Bruce's lips curve with a smile that shifts his features from cooly handsome to warm. "Gotham's favorite son finding love with the young man he took in after the death of his parents is something that appeals to the average person," he points out. "They don't know the whole story, but what they do --"

Suddenly, Dick gets it. "It's like a fairy tale."

Bruce nods.

"Well they could at least stop staring at us…"

## For My Rose - Harley/Ivy

Ivy wakes up to a roomful of roses.

Not in bouquets, but in a couple dozen pots of loamy earth that smell so fresh that she just wants to bury her fingers in it. Ivy's toes curl in the sheets, her mind blaking to everything but the scent of flowers and soil and --

"Harley," Ivy murmurs, pushing herself up to a seated position just in time to watch her girlfriend dance through the open bedroom door with another rose pot clutched in her arms and a pair of oversized headphones clamped down nice and tight over her ears.

Ivy knows from experience that nothing short of a bomb going off will get through those headphones. So she doesn't bother shouting. Ivy stretches instead, shifting vinelike over the mattress and arching until her back crack s and her muscles go a little boneless.

It doesn't take Harley to notice that Ivy's awake. Her fingers tighten over the terracotta pot and then, gentler than Ivy expects, she rests it down on the nearest flat surface and then heads for the bed.  The mattress dips down as she crawls to where Ivy sits surrounded by leaf-shaped pillows.

"How did you manage this?" Ivy asks, a bemused note in her voice as she gestures at the flowers. "I'm not usually such a heavy sleeper."

Harley wiggles her blonde eyebrows and gives Ivy a damn near lecherous leer. "I know," she crows. "That's why I had ta wear you out last night. Didn't wan' you waking up before I got the other half of the flowershop in here."

Blinking, Ivy glances around their bedroom.  "Tell me there aren't more flowers out there," she says.

Harley's grin only widens. "I would, but you know I hate lyin' to ya."

## Wishful Thinking - Harvey/Bruce

Harvey doesn't know what to think about his roommate.

Bruce Wayne is… weird. They've been living together for the better part of a year and the only thing that Harvey knows about the guy that the tabloids _don't_ is that sometimes, he likes to have milk in his coffee instead of taking it straight from the pot.

That's about it.

There's a lot of stuff that Harvey wants to know about Bruce though. Like why Bruce is _here_ at some mediocre Gotham boarding school when he could be halfway around the world and enjoying life. He wants to know why Bruce doesn't have friends. He wants to know why Bruce doesn't have the other boys eating out of the palm of his hand when he _could_ , why Bruce hangs out with him in their room instead of with Lex Luthor or Oliver Queen or anyone else that isn't a charity case.

Harvey also wants to know what Bruce looks like when he smiles. He wants to know why sometimes, he swears that he can feel the other boy's stare like a weight on his skin when they're in the privacy of their room and getting ready for bed. He wants to know what Bruce gets up to at night when the shower wakes him up at two or three in the morning.

Harvey wants to know Bruce. For personal reasons, not to raise his social capital in that shitty ass school. He's seen the way that Bruce looks at him sometimes, heavy eyebrows drawn together and his mouth pursed with a frown. He looks at Harvey like he's always on the verge of saying _something_   and Harvey just wants to know what that is.

Who _Bruce_ is.

## Mess - Sasha/Zeke

Sasha can't stop laughing, can't stop squirming as Zeke licks chocolate off her skin.

"This is _not_ what we're supposed to use ganache for," she says, breath hitching as Zeke decides to nibble at her stomach. Her fingers clench around the fabric bunched up in her hands in lieu of her grabbing Zeke's hair and shoving him _down_. "And you're paying for new sheets!"

When Zeke pulls back, Sasha has to bite back on her instinctive urge to growl at him.

" _Zeke_!"

He blinks at her. "Sasha," he says. "How am I supposed to get anything done if you keep yelling at me? I'm _trying_ to make tonight good for you."

For a moment, Sasha actually considers changing their positions so that _she's_ in charge.  "How? By licking me like a puppy on acid?"

"This isn't very sexy," Zeke points out, his tone almost prim.

"I'm not sure any of this is," Sasha says grimly, her eyes falling on Zeke's swollen mouth and chocolate-smeared face. But then -- Sahsa catches herself grining and she reaches out, finally tangling her fingers in Zeke's lovely long hair and pulling him forward until he's kneeling between her legs. "But maybe that's alright."

## Skinny Dipping  - Alexandra/Isabella

"Are you sure no one's going to see us?" Isabella called out as she followed behind Alexandra, picking her way through the brush that lined the crooked path down to the swimming hole. Nervousness infused her voice, but then, when did it not?

Alexandra bit back a smile. "I'm the sheriff of Temptation Valley and you're my deputy," she pointed out as if Isabella didn't understand. "If the two of us go off somewhere alone, there's not one person in town that'll come after us unless there's an emergency."

"And if there is one?" Isabella asked.

"Then we'll just have to hope that you're faster at getting dressed than you are at getting undressed," Alexandra said over her shoulder, smiling and then shaking her head in a way that made all of the long braids in her black hair swing from side to side. "But no, I don't think we need to worry about interruptions  tonight."

There's promise in Alexandra's voice and she knew without looking back again that Isabella would be as flushed as possible.

The swimming hole wasn't much bigger than a pond, but it was clean. Crisp clear water filled its depths and moonlight sparkled over its surface.

Alexandra started stripping the moment that her feet hit the sandy banks, dropping the basket with their dinner down to the grown before unbuttoning her shirt and slipping her hands down to the waistband of her leather pants so that she could ease them off. Alexandra had always been comfortable with her body, with nudity like this, and so she didn't hesitate.

Isabella on the other hand?

Well she was just a little bit more skittish.

When Alexandra turned around, she wasn't surprised to see Isabella still mostly dressed. Her gunbelt and shirt were on the ground, but that was about it. Her arms, those lean arms that felt so good when Isabella would relax and reach for her, were crossed over the bandeau keeping her breasts restrained.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Alexandra asked.

Isabella bit at her bottom lip, giving Alexandra an uncertain glance that probably shouldn't have been as appealing as it seemed.  She glanced back the way they came, back at their tiny town and the lights that dotted the horizon, and then nodded, smiling to herself as if the sight of the town In the distance helped her make up her mind.

"Yeah," Isabella murmured, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her pants. "I am."


End file.
